


Man, He's Such A Fool Why Are We Saving Him?

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Young Avengers, Gen, MJ has powers, Other, The Avengers Are Not Good Bros, The Young Avengers - Freeform, because they didn't know anything, except for Scott and Bucky, not team Cap friendly, the young avengers hate the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: In which Peter Parker drops off the face of the Earth while taking a vacation, and the Young Avengers aren't exactly too pleased that their older counterparts are trying to find him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Man, He's Such A Fool Why Are We Saving Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I might do like a prequel thing explaining the fallout, but basically, in this universe, the young avengers hate the avengers, essentially for either babying them/not taking them seriously or treating them like they're older than they are, depending on the Avenger. Like some of them thought that kids shouldn't be fighting and tried to keep them from the field, and others thought that they should be taking on more responsibility and should be stepping up to the plate more, and there was no medium. They were still trained by the Avengers and everything, but depending on their mentor they all fell out in different ways, then fell out as teams.

Peter Parker had left for a vacation a week ago. He went missing two days ago, on his flight back. The Young Avengers weren't happy about it, but they trusted him and had known the second he disappeared. They also already knew where he was. As such, they found it rather insulting when the Avengers called them in.

"Spider-Man vanished two days ago." Steve Rogers begins. "We believe that we know where he is, and are putting together a team to get him."

The Young Avengers glance at one another, a split-second mental conversation going through.

_What kind of fucking idiots-_

_Calm down. Let's pretend for a bit. Make them sweat._

MJ always was the most rational, bar Kate and America (who's on her own vacation, planning her own disappearance).

"But Peter's on vacation," Kate said.

"It was an open invitation for them to take him," Tony replies, and he, at least, seems like he truly cares. He'd been Peter's mentor, once upon a time.

"We need to get him back," Clint says, and there it is again. The tone that seems to imply that Peter is more of an asset than a friend. Kate wonders if it had been her, would he have been different? Would Clint be in Tony's place, hiding the worry?

She ignores it and moves on.

"Thank you so much for telling us," Ned says. "We might've never known."

 _Aren't you laying it on a bit thick?_ MJ sends.

Ned barely manages to stop an eye-roll. _Yeah, but look at them. They're eating it up._

Thor is the one to look concerned, this time. "Isn't he your teammate?"

"We don't keep track of each other that closely, in case an enemy attacks our base," MJ lies. She almost says _one of_ our bases, but that would give too much away. "It could be dangerous."

In truth, they have each base for one person, where they all live, and the biggest is in New York (their headquarters, which will eventually become their shared base, once everyone bar Shuri moves). Each one tracks every member, but only through specified codes. There are alarms, too, if someone goes off the map. They're careful.

They don't want a repeat of the Avengers. A cohesive team on the outside, but rarely not fighting on the inside. That's more dangerous than what either team does on a daily basis.

Steve nods. "I understand." He moves back, and Natasha takes the lead. 

"Our intel tells us that Peter's in Mexico."

 _Wrong_ _,_ Kamala thinks. _How could they be so wrong?_

 _They're the Avengers._ Shuri replies. 

_I just can't believe what happened to them. What happened to us._

_No one that knows can. But pay attention._ Kate reminds them, the oldest and most mature of their group, excluding America. _Maybe we can get something._

They pay more attention after that. The group lays on the flattery thick, until one last moment.

Kamala's the first one to break, then Ned, then Shuri, each in different ways.

Kamala accidentally mentions their New Jersey base, which leads to Ned mentioning their tracking system, which ends in Shuri bursting out laughing.

"You genuinely thought that we didn't know where he was?" She manages to get out, and MJ takes over, speaking verbally for the first time during their meeting.

"We've know where Peter's been for the past," MJ glances over at Kate, who looks at her watch.

"Twelve hours, thirty minutes, and seven seconds."

"Why haven't you gone to get him yet?"

"Strategy. Planning. Unlike you guys, we actually have a plan before we go in." MJ smiles bitterly, and none of them bother to tell the Avengers that it was a training exercise. They don't need to know. "Alright, let's go."


End file.
